dragon_songfandomcom-20200213-history
Leaders
Ultaer, ''or Fang'' first consisted of seven young alistasians, including Raen, Yuki and Suka, all Royalty born into the warring Kingdoms, that wanted to eventually end the Great war of Krierlyth. Raen, however, as a Kaiser, was not supposed to be included in their War. He was brought to Alista by his unnamed mentor, saying that he needed to see an opposite world, during his Dragonethood. ''Major Leaders Members who have left a lasting impact on Alistasian history Raen The First Leader of 'Fang' and the Reincarnation of the Second Kaiser King. He originally grew up in 'Uvorai, where his mentor brought him to Alistasia. He is a powerful and skilled military warrior. Rean is extremely outgoing, confident, with endless vitality and virility, not afraid to fight against stronger people, even when the odds are stacked against him a hundredfold. He's extremely manipulative, which he calls "negotiation and diplomacy skill". Raen is known to be one of the strongest Kaisers in both Alista and Alyssa, even from a young age. He is used as a role model for both Kaisers and Dragons. Despite being arrogant, manipulative and cunning, he cares for the people who become either his friends or allies as the series progressed. Most of the time, he seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Raen is a person with incredibly strong resolve who will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that is important to him without any hesitation. Kuroi A knight King and an Reincarnation of Aosai, the Second Kaiser. He is bright and playful like any ''Kaisett''''' (baby Kaiser) of his apparent age. He may be somewhat benevolent and peaceful. He dislikes the other Kaisers (possibly not all) and was shown to have a negative opinion of them. He also thinks of them as boring. He is loyal, independent, and reserved; Kuroi sometimes appears cold, but is actually suppressing his emotions to focus on his goals. Kuroi is also a very emotional person and lets his emotions control him from time to time. The deaths of his family and friends had haunted him until his meeting with Visara during a skirmish with Alistans. Kyru's death, in particular, had a huge effect on his personality and motives, making him very distant from others for a while. This worries his friends and allies as Kuroi is someone who would let guilt ruin his life if not comforted. He also tries to hide his abilities, not wanting unneeded attention. Laen A Half Kaiser adopted into a noble family in Alista, although he was unaware of his origins Laen carried on his carefree life until the Svarti War. Laen first met the next King of Alistasia, Kaisuna, when he wandered into the Mihago Domain. Laen is someone who is not good with words, as stated by Feilin, and can be quite direct. This is due to him not having many friends and closing others off because of his strange skills. As such, he can come off as a rude person to others, such as Kaisuna and Aryle. Sometimes, he actually seems to enjoy angering and teasing people as well. Also, from time to time, Laen can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others cannot. He is almost always a calm and collected character, rarely showing any signs of distress. When war began in his home territory and spread throughout the world, Laen showed only a slight reaction and was able to quickly adapt to the changes, while many others panicked. He has shown different moods throughout the series; at times being rather cheerful, while being gloomy at others. When in a battle, he becomes incredibly fierce and aggressive. Sometimes, his fierceness is up to the point where he loses control of himself and is even unable to recall what he had done. Theo/Ryu The Current Reincation of Raesia, and the protagonist of Dragon Song. Theo is an inconspicuous and unobtrusive Kaiser, although not being able to express emotions himself, he possesses an extreme insight to study the emotions of people around him. He is well-versed with history as he has quoted many historical figures who are all well known for their power and intelligence. He is somewhat socially awkward, as he is very poor at communicating with other people and fails at properly associating with them. As a result, he speaks in a very monotonous way and tends to isolate himself from his peers, not getting involved with social interactions. These traits tend to leave the impression on others that he is cunning, uncaring, insouciant, and carefree, while also hinting at aloofness, latency, or generally a sense of apathy towards anything besides issues that specifically concern him. However, this isn't always the case; he is shown to be capable of holding conversations, though in a somewhat dull and toneless way, as shown in his interactions with Kayla and Suka and his other members of DragonSong. He does not like drawing attention to himself, and It appears that part of his aloof and standoffish personality stems from his mysterious past that he doesn't speak to people about. Category:Alliances Category:DragonSong